Legionnairs
(I know the title is spelled wrong!!) Legionnaires are the Commonwealth's ground forces, mostly used in widescale planetary actions. They use trench warfare, shock and awe tactics, and overwhelming numbers to batter their enemy into submission. Infantry Infantry are the most numerous of the Commonwealth soldiers, and have accounted for the majority of casualties in every war fought on Cyrus. There are numerous tactics to use them, and infantry combat has evolved over the centuries to present day tactics, which is using infantry as effective sledgehammers rather than big expendable shields. Now, infantry are deployed using stealth and tactics as opposed to mass formations. While these formations do exist to be used to assault a line or make a diversion, warfare has evolved to the point where using enormous waves of troopers is now obsolete. Though all soldiers serving in the ground forces of the Commonwealth are all referred to as 'Legionnaires,' there are different specializations Shock Troops: the most common soldier in the Commonwealth Armed Forces, Legionnaire shock troops are the basic infantry. Equipped with any number of small arms, shock troops follow after tanks to help break through the lines while the armored support softens the enemy up. They are also used to garrison bunkers and trenches, defending key points from the enemy. The Commonwealth does not use infantry waves or disposable troops, having learned the horrors of those tactics through their endless years of civil conflict with trench warfare. Instead, shock troop squads are equipped to be multi-functional fighters, able to tackle any problem that comes before them. Heavy Weapon Teams: these soldiers operate weapons like machine guns and rocket launchers, providing fire support for other Legionnaires on the ground. Though their mobility is limited, they are sometimes the most important factors in turning the tide of a battle. Snipers: snipers work in pairs to get to a high point and pick off targets. One mans the rifle itself while the other spots for him, and working together the two can easily take down officers, heavy weapon crews, radio operators and even helicopter pilots. Engineers: combat engineers are equipped to dismantle enemy defenses and build up the Commonwealth's own. Whether its' planting minefields or cutting through barbed wire, engineers are a necessary part of battle. They are only so effective in combat, however, as their sub-machine guns and shotguns do not have the same punch as assault rifles and rocket launchers. Fallschirmjagers: more lightly equipped than regular Shock Troops, these paratroopers carry out combat directly on top of or behind enemy lines, moving fast and conducting hit-and-run missions. Fallschirmjagers are dropped en masse out the back of planes, and usually prefer to use stealth than outright conflict to get the job done. Kriegsherr: translated to 'Warlords' the Kriegsherr are the special forces of the Legionnaires. After going through a careful and strained selection process, Legionnaires become Kriegsherr by not only their physical strength but also mental. Experts in every field of armed conflict, Kriegsherr are given authorization to take command of Legionnaire formations to further their goals and achieve their objectives. Experts with almost any known weapon and able to use martial arts in close combat, the Kriegsherr are the true elite of the Commonwealth. Armored Vehicles One important facet of the Commonwealth is their use of tanks and other armored vehicles to conduct war. With immensely solid defense and weapons, tanks hold a very powerful presence on the ground. The Commonwealth uses them in either enormous tank charges, fire support for infantry or assaulting enemy fortifications while shock troops hit the flanks. All armored vehicles have the ability to launch smoke grenades to screen themselves or the infantry with them. A4 Vanquisher Heavy Tank: the Vanquisher is the strongest and most powerful of the Commonwealth's armored vehicles. Built to challenge other vehicles, its enormous gun is capable of gutting even concrete bunkers. However, it's lowered mobility and lack of anti-personnel weapons are both glaring weaknesses. Vanquishers also have the ability to fire a High Explosive Anti-Tank shell that is powerful against light armor but not so effective against heavier vehicles. * * * Mk. 5 Conqueror MBT: the Conqueror is the most common tank that the Commonwealth uses. While not as powerful or durable as the Vanquisher, it has better anti-infantry capabilites, and this makes it a good all-around assault vehicle. While it is slightly faster than the Vanquisher, it's reduced armor makes it more vulnerable to anti-tank weapons. The Conqueror has a specially fitted barrel that allows it to fire a white-phospherous shell, creating a cloud of burning gas that is lethal to infantry in a small radius. * * * ' ' FV 11 Intruder Light Tank: the Intruder is the weakest tank the Commonwealth have, but because of this lack of heavy armor or large ordnance, it is also the fastest. They are most effective against infantry thanks to their ordnance, but can still take on heavier vehicles in larger numbers. The Intruder is fitted with an armor-piercing missile that can help compensate for its lack of anti-armor weapons. * * * ' ' FV5 Warrior IFV: this modern day armored transport is designed to shuttle infantry safely to the front and provide fire-support. But even when deployed on their own, Warriors make some of the most vesatile units on the field. They are capable of engaging any unit, including helicopters, but are rarely the perfect choice for any one battle. Warriors have a missile similar to the Intruder's that is effective against tanks, and they are capable of amphibious assaults. * * * Air Vehicles Though most of the Commonwealth's air power is in the Sky-Corps, the Legionnaires have their own Air Force, mostly consisting of helicopters. These provide fast movement and high attack power in their fire support, and the scout and transport copters give greater tactical knowledge and mobility, respectively. The Commonwealth is also fascinated with the use of twin rotors in their helicopters, and this extra engine power allows them to keep their helicopters well armed and armored. All helicopters are also capable of dropping IR flares to deflect enemy missiles. ' ' * V24 Stormcrow: the Commonwealth's heavy assault gunship is fast and powerful, with an arsenal of anti-tank missiles, unguided rockets and and a powerful autocannon. It's effective against most ground personnel, but is vulnerable to planes and very handicapped against other helicopters. The Stormcrow has a rack of powerful missiles capable of damaging if not outright destroying any tank on the ground, and can also function as a limited transport aircraft with the four seats in the back compartment. * * ' ' AO105 Sparrow: The Sparrow has the fastest movement speed and best sensor array of all the helicopters. This weakly armed helicopter can pinpoint enemy positions from a safe distance, but is not a very good fighter, as its only arsenal is a single machine gun. * * ' SA-60 'Samson: the Samson is the Commonwealth's transport helicopter, made to ferry troops quickly through the air and land daring and unexpected assaults behind enemy lines, as well as provide rapid reaction reinforcements. However, pilots must be careful, as the Samson's only weapons are two side-mounted machine guns. The rear compartment has room for twelve passengers. * * Support Support vehicles don't fall into any specific function, and as such are relegated to the role of assisting the other areas. The Support Branch of the Legionnaires not only keeps the supplies going, but also transports troops, maintains tanks and provides artillery support. * ' ' DsZ 51 Halftrack: lighter and faster than the Warrior IFV, the Halftrack is a remade relic from the last war, and has several uses on the battlefield. While mainly used to transport infantry, to the front, it also has equipment to perform emergency repairs on any vehicle. It's fast movement also allow it to serve as a recon unit and perform quick raids on enemy positions. * * ' MZA Roland:' the Roland is tooled from the ground up to be a helicopter killer, armed with both an autocannon and missiles. Normally used to defend the flanks of an advance, the Roland can also be found at airfields and command posts, as well as many other vital Commonwealth installations. * * ' 'M237 Gepard: the Gepard is the Commonwealth's artillery gun. Firing a large 155mm shell, the Gepard is deployed in small groups to mercilessly shell an enemy from afar. It's a self-propelled gun, meaning that it can lower the gun and displace if the enemy dispatches helicopters to counter or fires counter-artillery.